Marlboro Man
by StinkyBean
Summary: Collections of vignettes of everyone's favourite chain smoker. MattOC. Ranging from K-M
1. Oral Fixation

**Oral fixation**

You hated it, you really did.

The haze of toxic air that surrounded him like a veil of evil death. You would watch as he would inhale, the tip burning brightly before dying down again and then more mist consumed the room as he exhaled.

You hated it most when you sat near him and he was nervous. One after another, a new cancer stick was put in to his mouth and the air would become hazy, a strain to look through. Breathing was a challenge as the venomous ingredients poked and prodded at your lungs.

But on the contrary. You loved watching him.

The way his teeth would nibble on the filter and how he'd leave it in his mouth unlit. His tongue would make small appearances as he'd push it around. And when he really got involved in something, may it be a video game or spying it would fall out and he'd resort to biting his lip, occasionally licking it.

There had been many times you'd be beside him, researching people for Mello as Matt spied and listened to tapes, and see these small habits he did and you'd have to stop yourself from ravaging him right then and there. You'd often wondered what his lips felt like, his tongue…..what he tasted like. You'd bet it'd be smoke but you had a feeling there'd be more to it. You really wanted to find out…and soon.

So maybe now you couldn't help but be fully attracted to Matt's cigarettes. You blamed him 100% for your oral fixation.


	2. Sharing

_Authors note: Eliza is a name I have always loved, I blame Pygmalion. Whenever I use an OC and NEED to put in a name this is the one I use. I feel like whenever OCs are used people want to read about a character who looks just like them, acts like them etc. so I try to leave out physical descriptions so people can visualize who they want. Plus I've never been fond of reading paragraphs describing clothing and style so you can use your imagination. _

_Quite a few of these little vignettes I wrote a few years back so I apologize if some are a bit juvenile _

**Sharing**

"Come on Matt! I asked nicely." You whined from beside him. Matt sighed gently, "When I finish this." His monotone voice echoed though the room. "You said that last time!" You were aggravated and stood up in front of Matt, overdramatically pointing a finger at him. "Mail Jeevas! You need to learn to share!" Matt hid his smirk and scoffed lightly. "And you Eliza, need to learn to be patient. And stop yelling at me or I'll never let you play." Matt was still irritatingly calm and you growled loudly.

Next thing Matt knew, you both were plummeting backwards as you tackled him taking the small loveseat with both of you. Matt composed himself quickly and continued to indifferently play his game as your body squirmed atop his. You stretched your arms as far as they would reach in attempt to grab the game system from him but he held it out of your reach swatting your hands away occasionally. "Stop it." His voice still held no emotion and it made you yell lightly in frustration. Your movement became more erratic and unpredictable yet Matt seemed to easily evade them while paying you no heed.

You let out a small yelp as you felt Matt push you to the ground and straddle your waist, easily holding your hands against your side with his legs. With elbows perched on the ground he teasingly played the game just above your face. You could feel his hot breath hit your collar bones and shivered slightly "You know I'd be very willing to share this with you if you had just waited a few more minutes like any polite person would." Matt's goggle clad eyes appeared over the screen and he raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk pushing over his lips. You pouted and turned your head away from him. Matt chuckled lightly, the feeling vibrating over your chest.

You suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable with the current situation and once again tried to squirm from his hold. Your body pushed and rubbed against him as you unknowingly ground your hips against his. A lustful and deep groan was heard from Matt and your movements quickly froze, red painting over your cheeks.

It felt nice.

A loud bang exploded through the room as the door swung back smashing in to the wall, Mello waltzed in to the room and eyed you and Matt. Matt took his eyes off you and said a quick and pleasant 'hello'. As quickly as you had found yourself intertwined with him, it ended as you ripped his DS from his hands, rolled out from under him, and dashed to your room, blushing as you ran past a laughing Mello. Mello raised an eyebrow toward Matt "So did she finally realize _just_ how much enjoy it when she does that." Matt rolled on to his back, hands behind his head and sent a knowing smile in Mello's direction a cigarette now perched in his mouth. "If she keeps that up I'll be sharing a lot more with her." Mello let out a throaty laugh and continued on his way.


	3. Embrace

**Embrace**

You inhaled sharply as you awoke. This wasn't your room, your eyes slowly adjusted and you could see the dark blotches of mess lumped around the room. Your eyes fell on to the TV and you could see nothing but a blue screen and the boy that lay passed out draped over the edge of the bed.

Of course, how could you forget? Matt forced you to stay the night and watch him fight that big boss in his silly game. Not to say you didn't find it exciting as it was, but Matt had a tendency to forget about his surroundings and you'd be left to fend for yourself.

You sighed over a smile and pulled the controller from Matt's limp hand before gently shaking his shoulder. Matt grunted before rolling on to his back and looking at you through heavy eyes. "What?" His voice was husky and sleep ridden. You shivered gently before playfully tugging as his arm. "Come on, you are upside down on the bed." Matt grumbled sleepily before sitting on the bed right side up. You swung your legs over the side but froze when you heard a zipper and shuffling. In your peripherals you saw a dark mass go flying through the air and turned around quickly to see Matt laying in his boxers, a content smile on his face. "That's better" A light blush covered your cheeks but you chuckled it off.

Next thing you remember Matt was tugging at your arm and you were pulled back in to the bed. Your back pushed against his chest and his arm securely wrapped around your torso. You felt his breath mixing in your hair gently caressing the back of your neck. Goosebumps raced over your skin. "Matt I should go." The whisper barely came out over your breath. His face nuzzled in to your hair and he inhaled deeply. "Stay." You felt his lips ghost over your neck before his arm tightened around you before going slack. His voice, you had never heard him sound so…so vulnerable.

You shifted, Matt's body was having an effect on you. Of course you both played around and teased each other so you weren't new to the feel of him but this was different. You could feel the heat radiating from his hands, and the tickle of his lips, pangs of delight shot through your veins. "Please." His voice startled you. Turning in his arms you faced him, he looked troubled. Eyes pushed shut and his brows knitted together. He was like a lonely little boy and maybe that's all he was. He acted as if everything was okay every day, but you knew deep down he was scared. Shyly your arm wrapped around him and you cuddled in to his chest.

And so you stayed.


	4. Spy Games

**Spy Games**

Today was just like any other day, carelessly throwing yourself in harms way for the sake of information on Kira.

Today Japan's favourite pop princess MisaMisa was out with her manager Mogi and it was yours and Matt's job to find _something_ out. Lord only knows what would happen if you went to Mello with nothing to offer.

It was boring.

There was nothing to do but watch Misa gallivanting about babbling on and on about what 'Light-kun' would like. The light tug on your hand pulled you from your thoughts. Matt's hand was warm and dwarfed yours as he gently tugged you across the street tailing the other pair in to the store.

You quickly found yourself drowning in clothing surrounded by racks upon racks. You turned to see Matt lazily scanning the clothing and walking toward anything that he may find interesting.

Shrill squeals of delight drew you towards Misa, holding clothing to her body and posing for Mogi who would only present her with an uncomfortable smile.

Turning your back to them, you scanned the racks of overpriced designer clothing, most of it was ridiculous…or just plain ugly. Awkward shades of reds and blues swirling together in a pattern that made your eyes dizzy.

"Mogi! Misa thinks we are being followed! They were at the other store too! It's probably paparazzi, I saw one had a camera!" The harsh whisper carried over to your earshot and you almost felt your heart stop, their eyes burning in to your back. Your eyes began to scan the store for your male counterpart but figures he disappeared. You angrily clenched your jaw and hastily grabbed a shirt, making a be-line for the change rooms.

Running in to the designated area, you let out a scream of surprise as a gloved hand covered your mouth, and your back collided with the wall, shirt falling forgotten on the ground.

"Shh they're on to us." His lips danced on your ear and your breath caught in your throat. So close…..so, _so_ close. His hand glided across your cheek and down your neck to rest in the crook, as he pulled back to look at you. Goosebumps, all you felt was goosebumps and heat. You slowly nodded, in a trance as you felt his nose push gently at yours. You gazed up at his eyes and time seemed to stop. A blush danced across his cheeks, some invisible force was pulling you towards him…Or his hand on your waist…Either one.

The loud banging was nothing but background noise as your fingers shyly danced up his chest and wrapped around his neck as his mouth descended upon yours. A light tickle of his lips fell upon yours before confidently pushing in to you.

Warmth. Happiness. Want…_Need._

Smoke and mint invaded your senses. Overwhelmed you leaned in to him, his body holding you down from this sudden high. His tongue swiped across your lips. Your lips parted in a content sigh and his tongue dove in. A wave of heated velvet pushed at your mouth and coaxed your own appendage to join in.

"Ahem!"

Panting, you both pulled away and looked towards the door where a very angry sales associate stood with Mogi and Misa. Matt only smirked as he quickly yanked your blushing form toward the exit of the store.

He'd finish up later.


	5. Touch

**Touch**

You were ticklish. It was something you didn't make known to people because lets be honest. Once someone knew, it was instant blackmail material.

Matt figured it out very fast and never let you forget it. Any chance he could get he'd hold you captive letting his hands roam your stomach to the brink where breathing came out in awkward hiccups between gasps of laughter.

Now maybe in retrospect you could have told yourself your choice of pajamas was bad idea but at the time it was rather fitting. The heat in the building was getting to the point of unbearable, thanks to the summer weather but you coped and busted out the summer clothing. Shirts became smaller and pants became shorter…much shorter.

Standing in the small kitchen you reached up for the nearest bowl which had just decided to be on the second shelf just out of reach. The more you reached the more your mid-drift became exposed. It all seemed like an innocent thing to do before feeling breath blowing on the back of your neck, made you jump in surprise. You could practically feel the smirk radiating off of him as his hands wrapped around your belly. Slightly tickling, but he was only teasing you. He knew he had the upper hand.

His lips skated across your neck, an invisible touch so delicate it felt false. You rhythmically turned in his arms letting your fingers trace along his biceps, joining in, in the unspoken challenge. A few days ago Matt had decided that testing your endurance to his touch was a fun idea, you promised yourself you'd come out the dominant victor this time. Leaning forward you let your breath incase the hollow of his neck before pressing feather soft butterfly kisses there. Boldly you pushed your body flush against his and he grunted gently, his fingers digging in to your sides.

His fingers scraped along your stomach and you jumped away from him in surprise. He buried his head in to your shoulder chuckling letting his teeth graze where his tongue was now tickling. His fingers pulled from your stomach and began to play with the hem of your shorts.

Oh god this touch. _His_ touch. It felt so right, so..so arousing. Your body felt like liquid heat and every touch he gave was searing you. He had barely done anything, a few strokes there, kisses here and you were already going crazy. You were doomed.

Pushing him away you pushed aside your pride and gave in, colliding your lips with his. You growled in to his lips as he smirked and lifted your legs around his waist propping you on the counter.

Cocky bastard.


	6. Insomnia pt 1

**Insomnia part one: hair**

Insomnia.

Lately, with the events happening around you, you had become very familiar with the symptoms. Night after night, tossing and turning only to get a few hours of peaceful sleep at the most, if you were lucky. But some nights there were few things that would lull you back to sleep.

Television. More specifically, Matt in front of the television.

On those nights, you'd drag yourself to the living area, of sorts, and would drape your body on the couch behind him to watch his movements. The eerie blue glow was the only illumination in the pitch black room and the way it reflected off of one thing in particular always intrigued you.

His hair.

Once your eyes landed on his hair it seemed as if all noise disappeared. The constant tapping of his fingers on the game controller, dull hum of the TV, his whispered cusses even the voices in your head would quiet down as if in awe. His auburn tresses seemed to bounce the light away and show their true colour. Although what normally appeared to be a dark brown shade, when he turned the right way the bright red highlights shone through…so red

"Can't sleep?" You pulled your eyes away from his hair to see him looking down at you, behind him on the couch. You nodded gently to see him smile…oh his smile. His hand gently reached out and his fingers ran through your messy mane only to play with the ends. As soon as it happened, it ended and you missed the touch. That small feeling of comfort and warmth that spread over you.

You were _dying_ to touch his hair.

The way it moved when he shook his head to push it from his eyes…it seemed so unreal. Without really noticing your actions, your hand reached up and pushed through his hair. It was meaningful and almost rough but instantly softened. His tresses fell between your fingers much like sand and you couldn't help but curl it around. His body physically tensed but quickly relaxed in to the movement of your hand. "…Matt?" You heard this throat make some form of noise and you continued.

"Do you dye your hair?" Tugging on his hair

The couch shifted beneath you and you felt his body turn to you. He had long pushed his goggles down off his face exposing his eyes. The blue light reflecting off them masking their true colour. "Well…" He smirked. He was planning something. His scent began to overwhelm you as he leaned in over you. Arms either side of your head trapping you. You blushed lightly at his sudden proximity. His legs entwined in yours, the feeling of his breath cascading over your face almost too much to handle. He let his fingers push through your hair, before playfully tugging a piece. His other hand gently pushing at your shirt to tickle your sides.

"You." Grabbed your hand

"Tell." It's touching his stomach

"Me." You can feel his jeans.

Heat returned to your face. You pulled his collar down and let his lips envelope yours. Shyly pushing your hands over his body.


	7. Insomnia pt 2

**Insomnia: Part two**

There were some nights where he couldn't sleep.

He blamed her. The way she breathed, moved, smelled, looked and even sometimes mumbled.

She_ fascinated_ him.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was the middle of the summer so he could easily blame the heat for his insomnia but he had to stop lying to himself. He was infatuated with her, to a point where it almost hurt. She meant more to him then any woman ever had in his past. She kept him sane, with the looming rise and fall of Kira she helped keep him feeling normal that maybe everything would be okay. She was beautiful and as far as he was concerned, she's perfect. The way her breathing fell in perfect rhythm with his, how her body molded perfectly against his. Just _perfect. _

Her hand was lying loosely over his stomach and he could feel her fingers gently twitching in her sleep. It tickled slightly and his lips curved in to a lazy smile. He wanted to wake her up, watch as consciousness over came her features, so then she, could watch him as much as he did her. But that would be selfish.

For now he'd take the time to silently admire her features. Let his hands skim her skin. Listen to her heartbeat, only in hopes it would lull him back in to slumber.


	8. Having Love

_**Authors note: **__Very soon this little series I have going will be coming to a close. I have I think 2 more that I want to write. I'm quite excited to actually finish and have this come to a close. I can't tell if I've done a very good job at keeping Matt in character since we never really get much from him in the first place but I like to think he might actually have a bit of personality behind all the game playing. Here's to creative license._

**Having Love**

Love was something you had never truly experienced. There were times when you felt you were in love but was blinded at the time.

You had _never_ been in love, nor _made_ love.

This time was different, he was different. Never in your life had you been so comfortable and at ease with another person. When he would smile a pressure of happiness and butterflies erupted in your stomach. Even through all the stress you both had been experiencing lately, somehow you managed to keep each other happy.

Matt was, as usual, perched on the couch playing his video games and you let yourself fall behind him. He squeezed your knee before taking a quick drag of his cigarette. An overwhelming feeling overcame you. A heavy yet incredible weight fell upon you and you quietly whispered Matt's name, as if in a daze. He paused his game and turned to you, brows knitted together in worry. You smiled over your breath before looking up to him. "I love you." The statement practically fell out of your mouth, but never had you felt more sure about yourself. Tears prickled in your eyes, you were incredibly overwhelmed by happiness, worry…and love. Shyly looking up to meet his gaze you saw that he was watching you, searching your eyes before smiling. He pulled you in to his chest before gently kissing your forehead. "I love you too." His lips moved across your forehead as he spoke and you exhaled a deep breath in relief. You both sat in silence before laughing joyfully.

You both spent the majority of the day curled against one another on the couch, it had never felt more right.


	9. Making Love

_**Authors note: **__To the few who have read and favourited my story thank you so much it means a lot. I never expected anyone to really glance at it. I also apologize for the wait, I thought I had a plan for this and then…well apparently I didn't. But alas determination to finish this have returned so onward! I whipped this up pretty quickly but at the moment I'm pleased with the outcome._

**Making love**

Your back hastily collided with the bedroom door causing it to slam as Matt's body pushed you further in to him. Gently pushing him back he looked at you, confusion knit in his brows.

"Slow down tiger. We've got all night." Your voice breathy. Matt chuckled gently, grabbed your hand and led you to the bed, sitting down heavily holding you in front of him.

The change in atmosphere was drastic yet not unwelcomed. Letting his hands gently scrape and push at the waist of your jeans he pulled you forward in to a bone crushing hug. Your hands fell to his hair and neck which lay nestled in the valley of your breasts. The confused whisper of his name barely left your mouth before you were pulled a top him, his lips pushed in to yours. The kiss was slow and thoughtful a change from the quick wet jabs before. His breath left his mouth in quick puffs dancing across your lips and chin. To say you and Matt had never done this before would be a lie, there were plenty of times. But something felt different. More intense.

It was his stare that got to you most. It was like he was looking at you for the first time. Green bore in to hazel as the tickle of fingers began pulling the shirt up and over your head.

His eyes never left yours.

Even as his fingers pulled the clasp of your bra apart your eyes never left one another. Hypnotized you mirrored his actions pulling his shirt from his body. It was only then that his eyes fell to your collarbone and his mouth soon followed the lead. Lazy wet kisses made a slow trail over your chest as his hands moved to touch any bare skin available. Your fingers pushed and pulled at his back a silent plea to continue. Everything seemed to slow down then and it was only the two of you. It was as if you both were virgins exploring another's body for the first time. Not sloppy, far from it really. Just appreciative. It was like worship, doing everything you can to make the other happy.

No more were the mid day quickies, midnight hour fucks. In walked sensual, feelings and _love_. The game was gone. It wasn't about the fire, who could scream louder, the mind numbing orgasm…although that couldn't hurt. It was just about being together. Every kiss became a silent expression of love and every movement and touch was how much they meant to you.

Soon all clothing was gone, just two people grinding and rolling against one another. Mutual panting and moans filled the room, a slur of 'I love yous', sometimes laughs and hell even a conversation or two. But either was in a rush for it to be over because really. You had all night.


	10. innocence

**Innocence**

"I don't get it." The young girl turned her head to her male companion, knotted messy hair blowing in the gentle spring breeze. "Don't get what?" She asked while turning her head back to the small house she was making out of leaves. "Why people kiss. It doesn't seem like a big deal but so many people do it." She sat and pondered this thought for a moment. He was right, they had seen people on the street kiss and even people on TV did all the time.

"I think I know!" She exclaimed.

They both hurriedly turned towards each other from their sitting positions. She leaned in as if telling a secret. "Maybe, something really magical happens like in my princess movies!" her hushed voice said, laced with excitement. The young boy quickly shook his head in disagreement. "We'd notice, plus those movies aren't real, you know that." Always so rational. She crossed her arms over her chest, face fallen.

"Well if we really wanted to know, we could try." Matt shrugged his shoulders, "Sure." No second thought was needed, no moment to think, it was as simple as 'sure'. Matt took her behind the nearest tree in the yard of his resident home, Whammy house, and they both took a moment to glance around. All the other children were playing soccer, even Mello…he was getting a wee bit physical though. They both smiled towards each other and dramatically squeezed their eyes shut.

Their lips touched for a brief moment. A simple touch. Nothing more, nothing less. Pulling away they looked at each other smiling. Those smiles only lasted a few seconds before their frowns reappeared.

"That's it!" the girls body slumped, exasperated that after all their work, nothing. The brunette beside her knitted his eyebrows close in thought. "I guess so. That was dumb. I can't believe people do _that_ all the time." Pushing his troubled comrade's arm he began running away. "Race you inside!" He yelled over his shoulder. Her yells of protest followed as her small legs pushed to catch up.

_**Authors Note!**__ This scenario is based on personal experience …loosely. I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload this but I figure I wrote it and it has no other place anywhere so what the hell._


	11. Loss

_**Authors note: **__I hope this turned out as sad as I planned._

**Loss**

Numb.

You felt nothing.

The day started and you could tell something wasn't right. Coming in the door after a long day you noticed both Matt and Mello were nowhere to be found. Even after an hour you still remained the only one home. Realization struck and everything stopped.

"_Mello wants to kidnap Takada." Matt nonchalantly said over morning toast. Scoffing you dropped your half eaten bread to the plate. "You can't be serious. You and I both know that's a suicide mission. It's stupid." Matt broke eye contact shrugging. "Yeah I know. He probably won't do it." He lifted himself from the tiny table and didn't say another word for the rest of the day._

Seeing red you grabbed the bundle of flowers Matt had bought you the day before and swung them at the table. Explosions of petals fell around you until all that was left were broken green stems. You should have seen this coming. All the signs were there, he was acting secretive and managed to avoid you most of the day. Even bought you flowers…

He didn't think he was coming back.

Screaming in frustration you fell to the floor, knees burning at the collision. Breathing deeply you centered yourself before you began hyperventilating. Rushing to the research area you dug through papers trying to find any clue that could tell you where they were so you could stop the kamikaze mission. Papers were tossed around you, drawers were ripped out of desks but still there was nothing. Tears were blurring your vision and once again breathing was hard and labored. Grabbing at your phone you hastily dialed Mello's cell. Anxiously holding it to your ear it rang, every ring taunting you as he failed to pick up. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Dialing Matt's number you were once again forced to hear voicemail. Yelling you tossed the phone across the room finally letting the tears fall from your eyes.

"Why?" Frustration and anger were ebbing away as sadness began to take over. Looking up you noticed the TV and your heart stopped. Slowly crawling towards the screen you raised a shaky hand and pressed the power button. The news blared up in front of you as a news reporter was fretfully reporting that 'moments ago Kiyomi Takada had been hauled away on a motorcycle by an unknown assailant but police had cornered a male who appeared to be involved in the kidnapping.'

"Please don't be Matt. Please don't be Matt. Please don't be Matt." Your chanting barely above a whisper. You watched in horror as his car came in to view SWAT members surrounding him. The news cut back to the reporter who once again began listing off facts, but you didn't hear them. Your whole body shook with tremors and everything froze when chaos ensued. The reporter began yelling and you were once again displayed the camera angle from the helicopter. Matt was on the ground dead. Blood was everywhere, bullet shells lined the road. It was over kill.

It was as if your body shut down. There was no sound around you; your vision swam with tears unable to move because you shook so hard. Eyes glazed over you looked at the TV as if in a daze. You didn't know how much time had passed before it was announced that Takada, Matt and Mello had died. You also didn't realize the mournful screaming sobs were you until your voice went hoarse. You could do nothing but lay on the floor, curled in the fetal position.

It was still dark out when you peeled your swollen eyes open. Everything you ever cared about had been ripped from your life in the matter of an hour and your body was feeling the side effects.

You felt old.

Moving was a chore as you dragged your body to stand. Bathroom, you just needed to get to the bathroom. As you stood you noticed the apartment looked like a bomb went off. Papers were everywhere and the dead flowers still speckled the floor with colour. But one paper was out of place. Stepping on the cool petals and moist stems of the lilies your eyes fell upon a note under the table. Kneeling down you grabbed it flipping it over. It was Matt's writing. Your composure snapped and a small sob escaped your mouth, tears already flowing down your cheeks.

_I'm sorry._

_I love you. _

And you felt numb.


End file.
